Right in Front of Us
by nicfanz
Summary: Randy and Jackie are finally getting married. But will they be able to overcome obstacles thrown their way?
1. Default Chapter

This will be the final installment of the _Right in Front of…_ trilogy. I didn't get many reviews for _Right in Front of Me_ compared to my first story, _Right in Front of You_. I hope you guys will give me much reviews for this as my writing depends on your comments. With that said, I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

"I want that dress!" 23 year old Jackie pointed excitedly to the beautiful, white gown on a mannequin in the corner of the store. She and Molly were shopping for her wedding dress.

The worker nodded and went to retrieve it off the mannequin. Jackie stood patiently while trying to contain her excitement. In a month she will be Miss Randy Orton. The name alone sent shivers down her spine.

"So how does it feel?" Molly asked her.

"How does what feel?" Even though deep down Jackie knew what she meant.

"You know, to get married and be somebody's wife."

"Great," Jackie breathed, excitement and happiness in her eyes.

"Until now, I never thought you will ever get married. I mean don't get me wrong, but you always said you liked to be free. To see you agree to commitment is astonishing," Molly said.

"I know. But I love him so much. And I know I'm ready. I want to spend my life with him." The thought of having a future with Randy made her sigh joyfully.

* * *

"Okay I'll be there soon. I love you too." Randy hung up his cell after saying goodbye to his girlfriend and future wife. She wanted him to be at the bridal store to decide which dress was best. He shook his head at the enthusiasm in her voice. Though he couldn't blame her. He too could hardly wait to begin his new life with his beautiful fiancée. His thoughts were interrupted as his cell rang again. "I told you I'll be there," he said as he thought it was Jackie again. When the voice answered, he realized his mistake. "Oh, hi Stacy."

* * *

Jackie looked around at the entrance of the store impatiently. Where was Randy? He was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago.

"Maybe he's stuck in traffic," Molly said, trying to comfort her worried friend.

"Maybe," attempting to reassure herself although there was still a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Miss, the store will close in fifteen minutes," the worker informed her.

"He'll be here," Jackie told her even though she herself wasn't so sure.

* * *

"So you're getting married in a month, huh?" Stacy asked as they sat down in a booth in a small restaurant.

"Yeah," Randy replied, wondering why she asked him to meet her here.

"It could have been me," she whispered softly.

"Huh?" Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I think I made a mistake, letting you go."

"Stacy…" he didn't know what to say.

"Randy do you love me?" she asked abruptly. Her blue eyes staring into his.

The sudden question left him in shock.

"I…"

"I knew it," she said with a smile. "You still have feelings for me."

_

* * *

What will be Randy's response? Does he still love Stacy? How will this affect his and Stacy's relationship? R&R please!_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your reviews. I really appreciate it.

"We can never be. I love Jackie now," Randy protested. He couldn't believe Stacy just said she still had feelings for him.

Stacy grabbed his hand. "You never denied that you had feelings for me. So that means you still love me."

Randy shook his head. He did not want to hurt her but he could not hurt Jackie.

"I'm sorry I don't. My only love is waiting for me right now." Randy got up when suddenly Stacy pulled him towards her, placing her lips on his. At first he froze but started to respond. After a minute, they pulled apart each breathing heavily.

Stacy smirked and licked her lips. She knew Randy couldn't resist her.

Randy ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe he kissed her back. He thought he was over her but when she started to kiss him, old feelings started to resurface. Did her still love her?

"I knew it," Stacy gloated. "You love me. You never forgot about me. Jackie was only a substitute."

"No!" he protested. "I do love her. But…"

"But you can't forget me."

"You can never forget your first love. I guess deep down, I always had lingering feelings for you and hoped you would come back to me," he admitted softly.

Stacy stepped closer to him. "We can be back together again if you want."

Randy shook his head. "I can't do that to Jackie. It's not fair to her."

Stacy caressed his face. "Sometimes you have to think of yourself first." She leaned in to kiss him and surprisingly he did not resist.

* * *

"Do you think something happened to him?" Jackie asked Molly worriedly as they rode back to the hotel in a taxi.

"I don't know. Maybe he ran out of gas," Molly said lamely, not knowing how to comfort her

After waiting for a half hour, they were forced to leave as the store was closing. Jackie had called his cell again but nobody answered. She hoped nothing bad happened to him. They finally arrived and Stacy went up to her room. She picked up the phone and called Randy again. This time he answered. She sighed in relief.

"What happened? I've been waiting for you forever but you never showed. And I tried calling you but you never answered. I thought something happened to you."

There was a long silence on the other line.

"Randy, who's that?" a feminine voice asked.

Jackie felt her blood ran cold and dropped the phone.

* * *

Awww…how could randy do that? Is it over between them? What will Jackie say when she finally confronts him? Comments pls!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

"There must be some explanation to this," Jackie said calmly to herself. Randy wouldn't cheat on her, would he? She shook her head at the thought. He loves her, or at least she thought he did. "Oh Randy please don't hurt me again. I don't know if I can take it," she whimpered softly to herself.

* * *

Randy sighed as he heard her hang up. She had heard Stacy's voice and knew that something was going on. Feelings of guilt washed over him. How could he do this to her?

"Was that Jackie?" Stacy asked, although by looking at Randy's guilty expression, she had an idea.

Randy nodded. He then turned around to face her. "We can't do this. It's not right. I have to go back to her and explained what happened."

Stacy grasped his hand as he was about to walk out the door. "She will never forgive you."

"Maybe," he said, "but that's a risk I'll have to take."

Randy drove back to the hotel and went inside the elevator, pushing the button that lead's to Jackie's floor. As the elevator door opened, he stepped outside and slowly walked towards Jackie's room. He reached her door and hesitated. Finally he knocked on the door.

* * *

Jackie heard someone knocking on her door and wondered who it was. She stood up to open it and could only stare when she saw who it was. "Randy," she breathed. She stepped aside to let him in. He turned around to face her.

"Jackie let me explain…" he started.

"Please tell me what I thought didn't happen," she said desperately. "If you told me it didn't I'll believe you."

"Jackie, I'm sorry." His eyes casting towards the floor.

"So it's true." She broke into tears.

Randy walked towards her but she backed away.

"I didn't know what came over me. Stacy asked me to go to meet her at a restaurant. Then she told me she still had feelings for me and asked me if I still loved her."

"Do you?" Jackie inquired, her swollen eyes staring into his. Randy's silence answered her question and she started to sob again.

"Just because I still have feelings for her doesn't mean I don't love you," he told her.

"You can't love two people at the same time!" she cried.

Randy grabbed her hands. "I promise I won't see her anymore. I'll be faithful to you," he vowed

Jackie shook her head. "But she'll always have a part of your heart. I can never have all of you. They say you can never forget your first. I never believed it… until now."

"Jackie please! Give me another chance. I made a stupid mistake I'm sorry," he said desperately.

"If I marry you, do you think you can forget her?" she asked him finally.

When he couldn't answer her, she left him knowing she can never have his whole heart.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Stacy apologized asked she watched Randy gulp down another glass of champagne.

"It's not your fault. There are just some things I can never forget." As he said that, he looked at her.

"You still love me," she said happily.

He turned his attention back to the alcohol and took another drink. "You were my first love. But then you broke my heart."

Stacy put her hand on his shoulder. "I though I loved Test. I was wrong. You're the one I love. We can be together again if you want."

Randy shook his head. "It's too late for that,"

She leaned into his ear. "It's never too late."

* * *

_Review please!!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews_.

* * *

"Stop it Stacy." Randy pushed her away. He wanted nothing more than to drink himself to sleep.

"Why?" she whined. She stepped closer towards him.

"Even if there was no Jackie I still wouldn't go back to you. You hurt me once, how do I know you won't hurt me again?" he asked her.

"I changed. I promise."

Randy scoffed. "I also promised I'll only love her. And look what happened."

Stacy said nothing and just watched him consume another glass of champagne.

* * *

Jackie finished packing the rest of her things into her suitcase and looked around the room she shared with Randy for the last time. She smiled softly at the memories they shared. A tear cascaded down her cheek as she stroke a picture of them on the table near the bed.

"I guess this is goodbye." She opened the door and walked down the hallway, only to find a drunken Randy stumbling towards their-_his_ room. She hurried over to him. "Randy, you're drunk!" She carried him to the hotel room and laid him down on the bed. She took a damp cloth from the bathroom and when she was about to place it on his forehead, he grabbed her wrist.

"Jackie, please forgive me! I need you," he cried desperately. Even in his drunken state, he was still aware of his surroundings.

"Shhh. You're drunk. Go to sleep," she coaxed hoping the faster he went to sleep, the sooner she could leave.

"I love you," he murmured before he dozed off.

"I love you too." She hugged him and sobbed, knowing this will probably be the last time she will utter those words.

* * *

Randy woke up with a headache, a result of his large consumption of alcohol. He held his head and groaned. After he regained his composure, he looked around the room and noticed it was mostly bare. He sat up and looked in the closet, realizing half of it was empty. "Jackie…" He quickly dialed her number and cursed when there was no answer._

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. Review please!!_


End file.
